The Curses Heroes Face
by Vengeful Innocence
Summary: An ancient feud entwines itself in our Heroes lives when two Gestapo prisoners unknowingly bring their enemy straight into Stalag 13.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My first Fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's no good :P.**_

To say that the Colonel was mad would be an understatement. First off, they're mission to blow a munitions dummp the previous night had backfired, then _after_ nearly getting caught, London sends the message that information had leaked- and it was all a hoax. Now the coffee pot had short circuited, and Hochstetter's car had pulled in the gates. Newkirk was in the cooler, Carter had a fever, and LeBeau wasn't far behind. To add to all that, the prisoners were confined to barracks because of some Gestapo activity going on in Klink's office. Hogan was prowling Barracks 2, wracking his brain to figure out how he could listen in on Klink's conversation with Hochstetter. At that moment Kinch, who had been busy in his Colonel's quarters to fix the coffee pot, stepped out and walked up to Hogan. The Colonel turned to his second and looked at him quizically.

"Almost done, Colonel," Kinch said. "But I need more parts. I can radio London and see if they can drop those parts off."

"Then do it, Kinch. We need that coffee pot fixed ASAP."

Hogan ran a hand through his dark hair, thankful that this problem would soon be solved. Now he turned to where Carter was laying on his bunk, swathed in covers and sweating, but still shivering as he watched Hogan through half-closed eyes. Hogan walked over to him and half-kneeled.

"Doing any better, Carter?"

"Getting there, sir," Carter panted, looking at his Colonel through unfocused eyes.

One of the other men spoke up. "At roll call you could complain to Klink that Carter's sick and get him to let Wilson in."

"Good idea, Burns," Hogan replied, nodding at the man.

With that in mind, Hogan tapped the hidden mechanism on the far bunk. The bottom mattress came up and a ladder went down into the tunnels. Hogan climbed down to tell Kinch to come up for roll call.

Meanwhile, in Klink's office, Hochstetter sighed exhasperatedly at Klink's constant yinnering. A headache was begining to form as he listened to Klink's whining, wheedly voice constantly praising himself, and then turning and aggreeing with whatever the Gestapo said.

"Klink! Just shut up and let me finish!" Hochstetter yelled.

"Yes, Major Hochstetter, just shut up."

"These men will be confined to your cooler until I return. They will not be in contact with any other prisoner, they will not leave the cooler, and you **will not** allow Hogan anywhere near them! If they catch the smallest glimpse of another prisoner or take on step out of the cooler before I return- I can think of much worse for you than the Russian Front," Hochstetter said, struggling to keep his voice from raising. He couldn't afford anything for his throat at present, and if he could, he didn't have the time.

"But Major Hochstetter, if you are so sure that they are spies, why not just shoot them?" Klink asked.

Hochstetter sighed, running a hand over his face and looking to the heavens. "Because, dummkoph, if they are spies, they must have more than just information on us! They will have useful information on the Allies and the Underground as well!"

"Of course, Major. Don't you worry, those prisoners will not catch a glimpse of sunlight during their stay at Stalag 13! Not a glimpse!"

By now his headache was in full swing, and Hochstetter rubbed his temples. _Why don't I just kill this man now and get it over with,_ he thought. But he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "See that they don't Klink. Because my guards will be watching their every move! Now, Klink, I trust your cooler is empty?"

"For the most part," Klink said. "Corporal Newkirk is in there for an escape attempt... A failed one, though, I might say! No prisoner escapes from-"

Hochstetter cut him off with a furious yell. "Send him back to his barracks! No prisoner is to see these two men!'

The two men, who were being closely guarded in the outer office of the Kommandantur, winced at Hochstetter's yell. Hochstetter came marching out, and ordered that the guards send them to the cooler, and to escort the Corporal Newkirk to his barracks. And with a final warning to Klink, Hochstetter marched out into the warm summer evening. The Gestapo guards did what they were ordered to and hauled the prisoners to the cooler. They all grouped around the two men as camp guards brought out a startled Newkirk and escorted him to Barracks 2.

When Newkirk was pushed through the door, Hogan stood and wakked over to him. Schultz appeared behind the confused corporal and pushed him the rest of the way into the barrack.

"Hold on a minute Schultz," Hogan called to the rotund Sergeant.

"Please, Colonel Hogan," Schultz pleaded. "You are going to get me into trouble!"

"Oh, come on, Schultz. Surely you must know what all this is about! Be a good man and let us out of the closet!" A chorus of agreement rose from the men in the barracks.

"Nein, nein nein nein, Colonel Hogan, I am not supposed to tell any of the prisoners about the Gestapo prisoners... Wait.. Colonel Hogan!" Schultz looked to the American Colonel in dismay, but Hogan only smiled.

"Gestapo prisoner, eh Schultz?" Hogan said, flashing a candy bar for Schultz's answer.

Schultz eyed the candy longingly. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone I told you!"

"Wouldn't dream about it, Schultz," Hogan said, holding the candy bar foreward. As Schultz reached to grasp it, Hogan pulled back.

"Now what about the Gestapo prisoners?"

Schultz looked about, worry etched on his features, but he leaned in close to Hogan. "Major Hochstetter has two spies in the cooler that he is going to question. That is why he sent the Englander back from the cooler- he does not want them to interact with anyone."

"And why doesn't Hochstetter just keep them at Gestapo Headquarters?" Hogan mused.

"He does not want to keep them here- but things haven't been going... Great at Headquarters," Schultz said, and snatched the candy bar when Hogan held it out again. "But I did not tell you!"

Hogan sighed. This wasn't getting any easier. He started to ask Schultz something else, only to find that the rotund Sergeant had walked back outside. Hogan then turned to Newkirk.

"Did you catch a glimpse of them?" Hogan asked, refering to the two prisoners the Gestapo had brought in.

"No, sir. They all packed in tight when I walked by," the Englander responded.

Hogan could have growled.

In the cooler, the two men were thrown roughly into seperate cells, one beside the other. There was a small window at the top, barred to prevent prisoners from climbing into other cells. The older of the two recovered first, standing with effort, as his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"You all right?" he asked through the window, his voice with a thick Scottish accent.

There was a scuffling sound, but other than that, no reply. He knew he wouldn't get one, as the other -his little brother- was mute. The older knew this would be a problem, as when they were to be questioned, they would be seperated, and probably bound similarly to as they were now. Chait, the mute, wouldn't be able to communicate.

A Gestapo agent walked in then, and went over to the older's cell. "Your name. What is your name?"

"You know my name," the man said.

"I know the name you **say** is yours."

"My name is Camden Kerr, you know this."

"You lie," the Gestapo man glared. "No matter, we will straighten that out. And your brother in there... **Chait Kerr**?" He sneered, thinking that the Scott was lying.

"Yes. And he's mute- don't expect answers of any sort out of him," Camden warned, looking levelly at the Gestapo agent.

"We'll see."

With that, the agent left, locking the cell door behind him.

_**)(o,o)(**_

_**'**_

_**Again, sorry if that was bad. I'm not entirely sure that I should write accents, I don't think I should. And with the names- I tried to get as close to Scottish as I could. I'd also like to say that I feel a tad bit overwhelmed here, amoung all you great writers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had set, it's magnificent rays disappeared over the horizon and the stars shone brightly. Klink watched idly from his quarters. He knew he should be going to bed, but something kept him up. It was warm enough, he supposed, and he had already drank his warm milk, but a nagging feeling wouldn't allow him to sleep. Maybe it was because he couldn't understand the absurdity of the Gestapo. The two prisoners they had brought were spies! And Hochstetter refused to _think_ of having them shot before they were questioned all too thoroughly. In Klink's mind, the longer the spies were alive, the longer they had to make contact with the Underground or the Allies. _Stalag 13 may be the toughest POW camp in all of Germany, but rumors always find their way out... And somehow the Allies will get those spies' information,_ Klink thought.

Standing swiftly, Klink put on his greatcoat and cap, and walked out into the compound. His original intentions were to simply take a walk around camp, but he found himself walking in the direction of the cooler. Gestapo guards eyed him suspiciously, but let him pass. Two other Gestapo guards were posted outside the cells.

"I wish to speak to the prisoners," Klink said quietly.

"They are not your prisoners- you have no need to speak with them!" The first guard said with force.

"As long as these prisoners are in Stalag 13 they are under my care! I demand to speak to them!" Klink replied.

The two guards glared at him, and Klink faultered slightly. But the first guard held out a key stiffly, a scowl evident on his features. Klink snatched the key.

"You both are now dismissed," he said.

"We have orders to stay right here. We will not leave," the second guard said.

Klink let the matter drop and turned to the first cell. Walking in, he closed the door behind him. His eyes landed on a figure in a corner of the cell. The Gestapo guard tapped the cell door and passed Klink a lit candle.

With the glow iluminating the room, Klink could make out the feature's of Chait, who now stood half way between Klink and the corner he had previously been in. His angular features and vivid green eyes gave the redheaded Highlander a cat-like appearance. The two men stared at each other a moment before Chait ran a hand down his throat. Klink glanced at him strangely, but seemed to understand as Chait then ran a finger across his throat and shook his head. Klink nodded, and his eyes flicked over to where the guards were posted.

The moment that Klink looked at the guard was the moment the Chait decided that he didn't want conversation, and the mute slipped silently back to his little corner of the cell. With annoyance at the man's simple impudence, Klink stepped out of the cell and locked it behind him, turning to the second occupied cell.

"And now the great Kommandant visits," Camden remarked idly as Klink entered.

"Who are you- and your comrade in there?" Klink asked, the glowing candlelight flickering across his face.

Camden's sad face and big eyes gave him a deerlike expression as he looked to the wall seperating he and his brother. "The Gestapo didn't tell you? The lad in there is my brother Chait, I'm Camden Kerr. And who might you be, O Great Kommandant of the Escape Proof Camp?"

Klink ignored Camden's look of complete disgust and supplied an answer with pride for himself. "I am Kommandant Klink, spy, and I will have you know- There has never been an escape from Stalag 13. So you and your brother should throw out any ideas of an attempt."

Camden stood and walked over to Klink slowly. "No escapes, eh? Then we'll be the first."

Klink smiled cockily," Ah, but you will not get so far as a few steps out of this cooler- and both the Gestapo and myself will see to that."

Camden growled softly and walked back to his original place on the bunk. Klink smiled smugly and left the cell, making a big show to lock it, and gave the key back to the that he would be able to sleep, Klink walked back to his quarters, unaware of a pair of eyes watching his every move.

The eyes belonged to Newkirk, who stayed in the shadows a while before walking casually out as Schultz passed, carrying a tray of refreshments for the Gestapo guards.

"Evening, Schultzie," The Englander said, circling the rotund Sergeant smoothly.

"Newkirk? Back to the barracks with you, Englander, you are not supposed to be out here!" Schultz said, his eyes trying to follow Newkirk's quick movements.

Schultz's eyes weren't quick enough to see Newkirk drop tablets and sprinkle powder on the various contents of the tray. Once Newkirk figured that the food was thoroughly tainted, he made his leave, patting Schultz on the back and uttering a 'Good Night', before going back to his barracks. Once back inside, he made his way to Hogan's quarters.

"Well?" Hogan asked.

"All done, sir. Those guards'll be sleepin' like babes in a few minutes," Newkirk replied with a grin. Hogan patted him on the back.

"Good. Kinch is out picking up the parts for the coffee pot, he should be back soon. We'll give those guards ten minutes and make our move," the Colonel said, taking a glance at his watch.

Hogan and Newkirk made their way to the false double bunk and went down into the tunnels. Once down, they met up with Kinchloe, who had just gotten back. Hogan motioned for him to follow, in case he was needed. And indeed he was.

The tunnel they went through led out into the main section of the cooler, where the doors to the cells were. Knowing that the two guards would have already passed out, the three men made their way carefully up. Since Klink's visit, both Camden and Chait had drifted off to sleep, and neither woke up as Newkirk and Kinch unlocked their cells, Hogan keeping watch. Apparently, Schultz had given the two outside guards some of the tainted food, as they were curled against each other snoring quietly.

As Newkirk silently made his way into Chait's cell, the other two men heard a slight gasp. Both Kinch and Hogan slipped into the cell. The once peacefully sleeping man was now having either a panic attack of some sort or a horrible nightmare, and was fidgeting, his pulse like that of a panicked horse.

Chait's eyes were wide, though he was still asleep, and his breath came out in haggard gasps as he groped for anything to hold on to. Newkirk, Hogan and Kinch managed to hold him down as his body went into spasms. Once he was somewhat calm, the three men released him. Chait was still fidgeting, eyes wide and pulse racing, and a light froth flecked on his lips.

"Wake up," Hogan whispered, slapping Chait lightly on the face.

Slowly, the panicked man woke, and when he did, he leapt back at the sight of Hogan and his men. Still panting, Chait gave the three men a questioning look and motioned outside the cell where the Gestapo guards were snoring softly.

"Don't worry, mate, they won't be waking up anytime soon," Newkirk said, thrusting a hand forward before introducing himself. "Peter Newkirk."

Chait was still confused as he took Newkirk's outstretched hand.

In the woods outside Stalag 13, a dark figure prowled. It crept as close to the fence as possible without being seen or scented by the guards or their dogs. His eyes strained to see anything of interest, and he saw Klink on his midnight escapade, and Newkirk's hassling Schultz. But neither of these things interested him. Sighing, he turned and slipped through the forest back to the small cottage where he had made his base.

_**A/N: A short chapter, I know. I tried to keep everybody in character and believable, so please warn me if I didn't manage to do that. As for LeBeau and Carter, They should *finally* make their way into the story soon, but I keep forgeting them. (Don't know how- they're my favorite) And I reread this chapter for spelling errors, but my word pad doesn't run spell check, so I can't ever be too sure.**_


End file.
